Beautiful
by bambiluvsg
Summary: : Kagome is a 17 year old girl, abandoned at a young age by her father. She learns to think fast living on the streets for almost 5 years, taking what she needs to survive. When a daily pick pocket turns into something else, Kagome's life is warped into something… beautiful.


Beautiful.

(OCC Kags. I like her edgy, not being so sweet. Deal with it.) : P ***also probably wondering what the hell ive been doing. My son turned one, I got married YAY, got pregnant, had a miscarriage :( Moved to a new house, lost internet for a WHILE. Writing my own books, And other than that, honestly totally forgot with all the shit going on ;) MISSED ME? PS I'll be finishing up the other stories sorry for the wait.

Summary: Kagome is a 17 year old girl, abandoned at a young age by her father. She learns to think fast living on the streets for almost 5 years, taking what she needs to survive. When a daily pick pocket turns into something else, Kagome's life is warped into something… **beautiful**. (sess+Kag)

Chapter 1: Stupid Fucker.

She pulled the gray hooded sweatshirt over head to tuck her hair and face beneath it. She leaned against the cool bricks of some abandoned building between an alley and a busy street. Carefully lighting a cigarette between callused fingers, she waited for an opportunity to strike itself, and she would eat tonight, as well as her friend. While she waited she eyed down a small boy across the street with red hair and a silken tail trailing behind him. Their eyes met and she smiled at the fox demon. He nodded his head to the left and leaned against the wall, showing five fingers to her.

Her eyes traced where his had gone and landed on a tall man, well built, and in a dark gray suit talking on a very expensive looking phone. Human.

_Five._

The boy started to walk toward him his head lowered.

_Four._

They were a foot apart now, and the girl held her breath.

_Three._

The boy collided with the man abruptly and spun around…

_Two…_

"Sorry!" The small fox demon frantically said, making heads turn towards the confrontation. The tall man at first seemed agitated, and then realized all eyes were on him on the walkway. He wrinkled his nose at the boy, "No problem…demon," Before turning on his way.

_One._

For a second she could have sworn she saw a pained expression flash across the boy's face, but it faded too soon to know for sure.

In an instant the boy was running around the corner of the building and waved to her with a bright smile across his face.

She waited for the pedestrian sign to go off, crossing the street and heading his way, making sure to keep an eye on the disgruntled business man disappearing in the distance. The demon grabbed her hand and they both ran as fast as they could together in a fit of laughter, before turning down a narrow alley way a few blocks down and hiding behind a dumpster.

"I can't believe you pulled that off." She laughed, reaching into the boy's trouser pocket for the prize. She pulled a heavy black leather wallet out and smiled at him.

"Open it Kagome!" The boy exclaimed with anxiety.

"Hold your horses Shippou." Kagome laughed, slowly opening the wallet and fiddling through the folds. Her smile faded to a slim line and she lifted out one ten dollar bill before tossing the wallet angrily to the ground.

"Dammit! With his fancy clothes and all he only had ten dollars on him? Stupid fucker!"

Shippou let out a low and dragging sigh. "It's only the first pick of today, I'm sure that we can pick up at least a hundred!"

She laughed out loud and tousled the boy's fiery hair. "So optimistic. You did well; I was holding my breath the whole time."

"We could always rip off another store? Get some food for tonight and save the money for a room like we did last month." He suggested enthusiastically, taking the bill and shoving it into his pocket.

Kagome looked at the ten year old lovingly. They were together a whole year since he ran away from foster care and wound up in Kagome's hiding place at Yuma Park. Ever since she found him asleep in her man tunnel she loved him dearly. She had been so alone for so long and thought her heart was made of iron, but this boy changed her life and melted her heart just enough to let him in. How badly she didn't want him into this life with her, with the way it was. How they squandered for money every single day. She wanted to get a job, but had no address to give to an employer, on top of being filthy going to an interview wouldn't be pleasant. And if they went to a homeless shelter, they would most definitely be placed into foster care, and neither of them wanted that for they knew they would be separated. Shippou couldn't bear the thought of going back into the system again, as far as anyone knew he is non-existent, just like her.

It was a bond between them. Both knew that they were never meant to fit into society.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" She hugged him close to her, her eyebrows furrowing at the noticeable chills and shivers going through his body.

_It's almost winter…_

"Every day, and always. To the moon and back." He replied, trying his best to hide the fact that his teeth were chattering.

She rubbed his arms vigorously and helped him up. "Come on then, we can get to Yuma Park in fifteen minutes if we hurry." She never called that place home. It wasn't home. She would never have a home.

They left the empty wallet in the alley, hurriedly to the streets…

XXX

The black 2004 Rolls Royce phantom rode through the streets of Yoshi Hanna, getting flagged down by a bunch of ignorant pedestrians gawking at the 104k car.(don't know how much, just roll with it) Inutaisho Yamazaki gazed out the window in boredom, sipping on a fluke of something he couldn't quite pronounce. Of course had anyone else known that he would be cut short with tabloid inclinations of how unrefined he was, even though being CEO of the highest ranking recording company in all of western civilization-Shikon Enterprise made him top dog. On top of that owning a franchise of five star hotels –The Lotus, and one of the most popular night clubs ever to be brought into Japan- MoonShadow, made him one of the wealthiest men around. He sighed, downing the rest of his toxin. Hard accomplishments for a demon to succeed in.

"I didn't know Happy Hour started before 3pm." His chauffer chuckled, looking in his rear view mirror at his clearly annoyed boss.

"Oh pipe down Ren. If you weren't driving I would tell you to join me."

The older looking man laughed lightly, the lines on his face crinkling in a gentle manner. "I wouldn't want to get us in an accident good man."

Inutaisho ran clawed fingers through his silver bangs and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How are the boys doing these days?" Ren said cheerily.

"You've been with me every day for over twenty years, you see how they are."

Ren frowned then, "Are you saying I am old?"

"None of the sort, geezer." Inutaisho laughed. "It's the same with those two. Sesshomaru is always cold toward everyone, giving one word answers. Giving Inuyasha hell for no damn good reason."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Feeds into it. As always. But it is hard not to get angry at such prejudice that's in this society, as well that the one my eldest shows to his own brother. 'Tainted Blood' as he calls it."

"Ah yes, being Hanyou is not easy in the least." Ren nodded, for he had lived the hardship his whole life, being half human and half demon.

"I often blame myself."

"For falling in love with a human? And having a product of that love? You are absolutely insane for saying that there is fault with any of that."

Inutaisho was quiet for a moment. "See, every day you remind me as to why I keep you around."

"As always, Sir."

"It's the matter of me leaving my companies to which person now. After all, I won't be around forever. Inuyasha already works the club, and Sesshomaru takes care of any business further than The Lotus

It was then Inutaisho noticed the immense traffic forming ahead, tapping on Ren's shoulder he said, "Make a left up here, we could get out of here faster if we go around Yuma Park."

Ren complied and made a quick left turn, the street more clear this way, and was making for another left to take him back to the Yamazaki Mansion, when a gray blur hit the car with a loud thud. There was a sound of a body hitting pavement, and a loud cry.

Ren gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. He was completely frozen and petrified. Out of all those years of driving he never, not one time, ever hit someone.

"Ren, get a phone ready." Inutaisho half yelled, bursting out of the car to the front where there was a nice dent on the hood of the slick vehicle. But that's not what worried him at the moment.

In front of him were two figures. A small fox demon, and a hooded female were laying on the pavement. The fox was crying into the girls arms, still wrapped tightly and protectively around the little kit. Inutaisho knelt down and gently laid a hand on the girl's stiff form.

"Kagome! Get up! PLEASE!"

"Her name is Kagome?" Inutaisho questioned.

The fox angrily nipped at his hand and gave a pathetic growl in frustration. "You hit her with your car and you want to know if the person's name I'm yelling to get up is hers?"

"Shippou… I'm alright, just a little banged up." The girl sat up then and rubbed her head and moaned.

"Inutaisho, the police and an ambulance are on their way." Ren called from the front seat of the car.

All of a sudden the girl shot up then, wincing, but grabbed the hand of her fox companion protectively and pulled a small pocket knife on him. "Why are the police coming?" She asked angrily, for reasons he could not understand.

He got a good look at her face. Completely covered in dirt, the only thing visible was her azure eyes that told of a storm. There was no fear in them, even though she was up against a demon. Then again, she had a demon for a companion, so she obviously didn't fear them.

Kagome looked at the silver haired demon furiously. This man just waltzes in, hits her with a fancy car, then calls the police for what reason? She said she was alright! She was starting to believe in karma again, and her imagination ran wild. They were going to take her and Shippou away. She wouldn't let him go back there where they mistreated him. She held the knife higher, her head steady and letting out a surprising impression of a snarl. She met hypnotically golden eyes, and traced his jagged purple markings across his cheeks, her eye floating to his crescent moon plastered on his forehead.

The man by the car had the phone in his hand still and was about to move forward, but Inutaisho held his hand up to stop him.

"Young lady, I was only concerned for your well-being. After all I don't know that many human women that can take a blow like that and be alright."

Her hand wavered for a second and he saw that, but her eyes narrowed to slits and she held her ground. "There's no need for police."

He held his hands up, "Well there's no stopping them now, since we reported an accident. So I would suggest putting your weapon away before they show, or it will look bad on your part."

That did it. She lowered the knife and folded it back into her pocket.

"Just let us go, you can say we just ran off." She clutched the boy by the shoulders and held him close. Inutaisho took in their appearance; how tattered their clothes were, how thin they looked, how dirty…and afraid.

"I don't think it's wise to leave the scene of an accident, but I assure you that you and your little friend will be alright. You can refuse medical treatment. And I'll stay to see you home."

He noticed the involuntary flinch and it confirmed his suspicions. His eyes softened, and the police sirens sounded from behind him. The two looked terrified.

His heart pulled. They were young, and if they police found out they were homeless, they would issue an emergency placement in foster care, and knowing that the girl was human and the boy a demon, they would certainly be split apart.

Shippou let out a whimper as the police officer left his vehicle, motioning for an EMT and heading their way. Kagome ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Ship, to the moon and back, always."

Inutaisho didn't quite know what that meant, but he was already flipping through his phone to send a text message to his wife.

The police officer stopped in front of them and said, "So what happened here?"

"Nothing," The children replied in unison.

The officer looked at the dented hood of the car, "Don't look like nothing."

The EMT held a metal box in his hand and reached out for the youngest. "I will check your vitals."

"No." Shippou firmly replied.

The EMT hesitated but nodded. "Just to be clear, you are refusing medical attention?"

"Yes."

The EMT turned to Kagome, "And you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Alright then, if anyone needs me I'll be in the truck." He said with a sigh.

The police officer pulled out a note pad, "It was reported that you were hit with the car,' he pointed at Kagome, 'Name please."

She hesitated, her mouth opening and closing with anxiety, before finally feeling defeated. "Ka-Kagome."

The officer rolled his eyes, "Last name?"

Inutaisho was observing very closely, watching the girl shake her head in confusion and stress.

"I don't know- I mean- I don't have one."

It was that that set the officer to his walkie talkie, "8-4 I have two minors here, one female one male. Female hit by vehicle. Suspected homeless. Can I get an emergency replacement for them, I can't keep them at the station."

A small sob broke out of the kit's mouth and Inutaisho locked eyes with blue ones that read hatred through them.

"_8-10 , copy. It could take hours to find a replacement home, take them to the Lounge."_

Kagome was no idiot, the Lounge was the place they called the group home for runaways. They were trash and would be treated as trash. Her head lowered and a single tear left her eye, leaving a trail down her dirt ridden cheek.

The police officer motioned the two of them to get in the back of the police car, and nodded toward Inutaisho. "Mr. Yamazaki, I am sorry for their nuisance."

It was enough for him already. The whole scene before him made him sick. He was going to fix this, here and now.

"I'll take them."

The officer looked at him with confusion. "You what?"

Kagome's and Shippou's ears must not have heard right.

Right?

"I'll take them in. They can stay with me. You have my name. You have my address. I am sure the Board of Child affairs won't have a problem considering it would take so long to find them a proper home. Call it in."

Shippou stared at the man with adoration, Kagome with just as a confused look as Ren and the officer.

"Call it in."

The officer nodded, speaking into his shoulder, "Yamazaki Inutaisho has requested to take the kids off our hands…"

"_THE Yamazaki Inutaisho? You're kidding Mazuro."_

"No I'm not. He's taking them into custody; we can have a follow up visit with a social worker in a few. He's taking them home."

Kagome and Shippou twitched slightly, both dumbfounded.

"_Alright, finish up."_

"You're good to go then Mr. Yamazaki." Mazuro held out a hand for him to shake but Inutaisho looked at it with disgust. The way he had talked about the children as if they were objects baffled him. He turned away and opened the rear car doors nodding for them to go in.

Hesitantly, Shippou looked at Kagome for reassurance, not exactly compliant. Kagome looked down at him and unspoken gave the boy courage. He hopped in and scooted over so Kagome could be seated by him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a car, and he knew Kagome was thinking the same thing.

Without another word to the officer, Inutaisho got in the passenger side of the car and told Ren to drive. When the car started moving Kagome's heart sped faster, holding tightly to the boy next to her, fearing the unknown.

Inutaisho looked down to his phone and rapidly texted his wife.

_Izayoi, I'm bringing home two homless children. They will be living with us. Have someone make rooms ready._

He waited for the phone to go off, listening to how fast the kid's hearts were beating. He sighed. He was not expecting his day to be like this. But there was something in that girl that intrigued him, inspired him, disturbed him, and moved him. She had no fear of him whatsoever, he hit her with a car _hard_, and she stood up ready to fight. There was a fire there, pain in both their eyes that was undeniable. Their suffering was evident, and he knew he had a long road ahead of him to gain both their trusts.

The phone vibrated and he looked down and smiled. She was ever so sweet.

_I hope they like steak :)_

"Do you like steak?" He asked the two.

They looked at each other and blushed. "We've never had it." Shippou admitted.

"You will tonight. You will have hot baths, warm beds, tv, ect."

He noticed that Kagome was quiet, that there wasn't that sparkle in her eyes, but that dull pained look of someone who was dead to the world. It told him of another side of her. He noticed it in Shippou too.

Their lives had been filled with broken promises.

XXX

Within a matter of minutes, which felt like hours to Kagome, they pulled into a long paved driveway and the two of them pressed their faces to the glass.

Inutaisho chuckled, "We're home."

They gawked at the four story, cream colored home that had over twenty windows and two very large mahogany doors as the entrance enclosed by a raw iron fence. A water fountain with a mermaid statue squirting water from its mouth was in the middle of the driveway, leading into a circle. They yard was full of green grass, as if it never died, and Kagome saw to the farthest right corner a wall covered in vines, with bushels of purple hydrangeas and Iris's.

Her and Shippou lunged out of the car at the same time and gaped. What would the inside be like? Kagome squeezed Shippou's hand, and Inutaisho could see the glimmer of hope. When Kagome met his eyes however she winced and the dull look was back.

Of course he knew she would rebel, for whatever reason she had. But he would show her that not everyone is evil.

Ren and Inutaisho headed up the walk way, turning to see the children glued in place. "Come on in."

Slowly he opened the door and watched their eyes nearly roll back in their heads.

"Are you a king? Like in Kagome's stories?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"Not in the sense you are thinking."

The inside was riddled with crown molding, statues of giant dogs, but was really amazing was the chandelier, the way it twinkled. It took up most of the ceiling, which had to have been ten feet high. The marble floors sparkled and shone. Two stair cases wound up perfectly on either side of the room.

Kagome swallowed hard. She wouldn't be sucked in by this.

She wouldn't.

"Oh my! Look at the two of you!" Came a merry voice.

The woman who spoke was as breathtaking as the house, making Kagome feel very aware of how she must look at the moment. She buried herself deeper into her hoodie.

The woman had black hair past her waist in perfect curls, green eyes laced with long dark eyelashes. Her lips her full and deep red, reminding Kagome of petals dipped in blood, with perfectly white teeth. She was very slender, built in with all the right curves, and wearing a silk sundress to show it off.

Shippou was taken from the start. "Hi, I'm Shippou!"

Kagome gave a half smile to the woman.

"I am Izayoi, Inutaisho's wife. I'm very happy you are here! Please, come with me I will show you where your rooms are."

Kagome lead the march, with Shippou trailing behind her. Wasn't long before they reached the first room-Shippou's.

Without warning he burst through the room and nearly keeled over in excitement. The room was huge; the bed could have fit thirty Shippou's in it hands down. The floor was carpeted, but this meant that he wouldn't be sleeping with her tonight.

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had become so reliant on Shippou's company and now he was waving goodbye to her so he could head in for his first hot bath in a long time.

Her room was much like Shippou's, each had their own private bath. Izayoi smiled and handed her some clothes, that surely must have been her own. Kagome felt truly embarrassed. "Head in for a bath and come down whenever you are ready. I'll come up to check on you."

So now it was just Kagome in a strange room by herself. She unfitted her clothes, shedding them like a layer of ugly skin, revealing paled flesh, and bruised shoulders, ribs, and back. She started the water, the best she knew how, and without waiting to adjust to the water jumped in and sank down. It was a weird tub, that had jets that pushed pressured water out and made bubbles, but she loved it against her aching pains. She scrubbed at her face and got a good look at her nails. Damn when did she get so filthy? She went to work on every part of her bady, but her hair would prove to be the most work. It hadn't been brushed in a long time. Drying herself off, she took the comb off the side of the tub and started yanking at her raven hair. She would see passed the pain however, now feeling the knots lossen and flowing down in waves down to her waist.

She dressed and checked herself in the mirror. She was thin, and Izayoi's pink sundress with yellow flowers hung a little loose in certain areas, but It would have to do.

She crept out to her bedroom, attached to her bathroom and gently touched the fabric of the bed. It was so soft, and it was almost too good to be true that she would sleep here tonight.

Maybe it was too good to be true..

Maybe…

XXX

Inutaisho walked off then, leaving the children to Izayoi. He patted Ren on the back and muttered. "I have absolutely no idea in fucking hell what I am doing."

"That makes two of us."

"What I am worried most about is the boys."

"I would be more worried about Sesshomaru than Inuyasha."

"Why do I keep you around again?"

"To drive your lazy ass everywhere."

XXX

Next chapter :O yeah so kagome will have a rough time adjusting to her new life. And will she meet the ice prince? :O maybe. Lol ;)

Reviews pwease and tanks 3


End file.
